


marshmallows?

by tommyglued



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Young Love, anyway they're dorks, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyglued/pseuds/tommyglued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas woke up that morning, he didn't expect marshmallows to dictate the path his love life was gonna take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marshmallows?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is like a silence before storm bc i'm writing a Very angsty fic and this was requested so why not??

Thomas had long lost track of what Newt was telling him. Maybe it was the way his blue eyes shone with excitement, or the way his jaw clenched when he tried to remember the right word, that swept his attention away from the conversation. Maybe it was the way his nose scrunched up and wrinkles edged his eyes when he laughed, or the way his slender fingers painted invisible masterpieces in order to emphasize certain points in his speech, or how Thomas was 100 percent aware of their legs linked while they shared a bench.

It could be any of those things. But he didn't mind, as long as he could keep enjoying the distractions.

Newt snapped his fingers in front of Thomas' eyes, his smile brighter than the sun. One day, he was gonna get blinded by its brightness, he thought. He didn't care, though, as long as the brightness never ceased.

But his face burned with a blush, the flustered embarrassment of being caught heating up his cheeks.

Newt was still grinning at him. "Hey, daydreamer! Have you even heard what I was talking about?"

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. Obviously he hadn't. And Newt knew it.

How could he get himself out this?

"I could eat more marshmallows than you.", he blurted out.

 _Well done Thomas_ , he thought.  _Truly an ideal response which will definitely not give you away_.

Newt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he let out a lighthearted laugh before asking, "What?"

Thomas could be sang to sleep by that blissful sound.

He mentally slapped himself. He needed to get a grip and his current situation wasn't helping.

"I. Could. Eat. More. Marshmallows. Than. You," he repeated. There was no backing away now. He had to roll with the mess he made.

Newt seemed to not mind the sudden change in subject. He smirked, and his eyes flashed with playful anticipation.

"Wanna bet?"

Now it was Thomas' turn to smirk. He offered a hand and Newt took it, Thomas wishing he never had to let go.

"Minho, cut!" he yelled at his friend who'd been flirting with a brown-haired girl Thomas recalled was named Brenda. Minho glanced at their clasped hands and lifted an eyebrow. "Well I sure ain't gonna be rude to ruin your moment now that you're finally together."

Thomas thought he might've gotten a heart attack. His heart felt like it would burst and bleed through his chest. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Newt's cheeks reach an alarming shade of red. He found it surprisingly amusing.

Newt gripped his hand even tighter, making Thomas question if he was really having a heart attack after all.

"We're not - why would you eve-"

"How in the bloody hell could you thi-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Minho waved at them, a grin creeping its way onto his face. "You're just bros. Of course. What did u bet about?"

It took him a moment to register what Minho meant.

"Who can eat more marshmallows," said Newt. Minho walked over to them, and Thomas pretended not to notice Brenda's delighted expression.

"And what is the price for the winner?" she said.

"A date?" Newt said and looked Thomas straight in the eye.

If there was a right word for what he felt at that moment, Thomas would tattoo it on his body to never forget it.

Behind the blue of Newt's eyes, he saw fire.

"S-sure."

It had to be 200 degrees that day.

Minho slid his hand over theirs. Only then did Thomas realize how sweaty his hands actually were.

"Well," said Minho, snaking his arm around Brenda's shoulders, "we're gonna leave you eat your marshmallows or something harder, everything is possible."

"Mm, you bet it is," Newt said and started laughing right after, Minho and Brenda joining in.

Thomas let out a nervous laugh.

As Minho and Brenda strode off to a nearby cafe, he turned his attention back to Newt, who was already staring at him. He still couldn't believe what just happened was real, but he wished it wouldn't stop.

"So..." Newt said, "who's gonna go get those damn marshmallows?"


End file.
